SBS 24
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 217, Strona 26 D: Co...!? Nie no, Eiichirou, daj spokój! Serio, spieszę się, chłopie! Co? Że koniecznie mam to powiedzieć? Nie! Słyszysz!? Nie ma mowy! Lecę! Widzisz? Już mnie nie ma! Na razie! (znikając w oddali) Uwagaaa... Zaczynam SBS!!! (z przeraźliwą wręcz uprzejmością). O''': ...No i o, jednak to powiedziałeś!!! Ok, na razie. '''D: Panie Oda, ile ma Pan litrów? O''': Taak... Byłem chyba w... czwartej klasie podstawówki (?), gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem kapę*. '''D: Panie Oda, pytanie do Pana. Zauważyłam, że niektórzy żołnierze Marynarki noszą mundury, inni zaś ubrania cywilne. Od czego to zależy? Może te cywilne mogą nosić tylko żołnierze powyżej jakiejś rangi? A może panuje w tej kwestii zupelna swoboda? O''': Cóż. Swoboda pewna panuje, owszem, aczkolwiek istnieją pewne zasady. Po pierwsze - gdy żołnierz wstępuje do Marynarki, otrzymuje podstawowy uniform marynarski, czyli koszulę i czapkę (patrz obok). Jest to niezwykle ważne wydarzenie w karierze każdego żołnierza, z tych, po których dzwoni się do domu i przez ślimakofon chwali całej rodzinie, która na wieść o tym pęka z dumy. Wszyscy do stopnia starszego marynarza włącznie mają obowiązek nosić taki właśnie strój (tylko Fullbody i Jango się wyłamują, bezczelni). Od stopnia kaprala można już wybierać w różnych rodzajach mundurów, zezwala się też na noszenie ciuchów cywilnych. Trzeba jednak pamiętać by strój licował z powagą instytucji, jaką jest Marynarka. Dalej - żołnierze w stopniu chorążego i wyższym mogą nosić na plecach ten słynny napis "sprawiedliwość". Od stopnia majora natomiast można nosić płaszcz z takim napisem oraz garnitur, co jest niezwykle popularnym strojem wśród oficerów tej rangi. (Zainteresowanych stopniami i hierarchią w Marynarce odsyłam do SBSa w tomie 8). = *kappa - mieszkające w rzekach istoty z legend japońskich. W głowach mają zagłębienia, w których przechowują wodę. = Rozdział 218, Strona 46 '''D: W mangach czas płynie dużo wolniej niż w rzeczywistości, prawda? Ponieważ rozdziały wychodzą co tydzień, to ze wstępnych obliczeń mi wynika, że kolejne urodziny Luffy będzie obchodził za jakieś dwa lata... Mam rację? O''': Bynajmniej. Luffy obchodzi urodziny co roku, jak każdy z nas. No, może nie do końca jak każdy, bo zawsze są to siedemnaste urodziny. Takiemu to dobrze... '''D: Panie Oda, patrzę sobie właśnie na drugi kadr na str. 215 tomu 23 (rozdział "Przygoda Vivi") i co? Widzę Mr. 3! Chodzi sobie po mieście, jak gdyby nigdy nic! O co tu chodzi? To On żyje? Proszę mi to wyjaśnić w dokładnie pięćdziesięciu słowach (nie licząc znaków przestankowych). O''': Ho-ho faktycznie. To Mr.3 chodzi sobie po mieście, w rzeczy samej. Swoją drogą co to za limit znaków? Nie podoba mi się to! Dokładnie pięćdziesiąt słów? Niby dlaczego? No ale nic, mniejsza. Pytasz, dlaczego Trójek żyje i włóczy się po Rainbase? Odpowiedź może być tylko jedna: bo tak. Ups... Wyszło o jedno słowo za dużo... '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda. Miło mi Pana poznać. Mam pytanie: skąd Marynarka bierze zdjęcia poszukiwanych przestępców, które zamieszcza na listach gończych? Kto je robi? O': On (→) ma na imię Attach, powszechnie znany jako Attachek. Jest niezwykle szybki i potrafi wszędzie się wślizgnąć. Niektórzy mówią na niego "Ognisty Attachek", ponieważ zawsze, gdy robi zdjęcie, krzyczy "ogniaa!". Rozdział 221, Strona 106 '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda. Od razu przechodzę do rzeczy, a więc do pytania: do której z postaci w One Piece jest Pan najbardziej podobny? ' (Bo ja to chyba do Usoppa...)' '''O': Taak... cóż. Powiem tak: inteligencja. Opanowanie. Sława. Wszystkie te cechy czynią mnie podobnym do... RUDOWŁOSEGO SHANKSA! Tak, tak! Już słyszę ten aplauz w Waszym wykonaniu! Hahaa! ...Au! E, co jest! Czym Wy we mnie rzucacie!? Aua, to boli...! Hej! D: Tak się zastanawiam - w wojnie domowej w Alabaście w pewnym momencie proporcje sił wynosiły 300 000 (wojska królewskie) do 700 000 (rebelianci). Tymczasem w tomie dwudziestym Chaka mówi: "Idzie na nas dwumilionowa armia". Skąd to dodatkowe 1 300 000 żołnierzy? Może są to ludzie, którzy, jak dziadek Toto, nie brali udziału w rebelii, ale pod sam koniec zdecydowali się do niej przyłączyć? O': Zgadza się, tak właśnie było. Przede wszystkim, musicie wiedzieć, że Alabastę zamieszkuje ok. dziesięć milionów ludzi. Żeby zbytnio nie mieszać w historii, pominąłem pewne kwestie, ale prawda jest taka, że prócz wszystkich tych mieszkańców wiosek i miast, które pokazałem, w kraju tym mieszka jeszcze naprawdę sporo osób. W porównaniu z dziesięcioma milionami, dwa wydają się niezbyt imponującą liczbą, ale wyobraźcie sobie, że tyle osób zdecydowało się chwycić za broń i stanąć do walki. To była naprawdę straszna wojna. '''D: Szanowny Panie Oda, pozdrawiam Pana serdecznie i spieszę podzielić się z Panem pewną obserwacją, jaką poczyniłem niedawno podczas mojego pobytu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Otóż czy zdaje sobie Pan sprawę, iż mają tam brązowy papier toaletowy!?!? ' (No, taki trochę jakby wpadający w pomarańcz)' '''O': Cooo!? Serio!? Ale... jak na tym dojrzeć przyklejoną kupę!? To pewnie dlatego, że UK to kraj brązowej herbaty. Może to właśnie ją ma symbolizować ten papier!? Rozdział 223, Strona 146 D: Siema, Odzik! Jak zdrówkooo! (w stylu Antonio Inokiego) Mam takie pytanko do Ciebie ♡ W osiemnastym tomie OP (rozdział 157) Luffy i ekipa rzucają się na bestię morską z wrzaskiem "żarcieee!!!". I wszystko fajnie, ale jeśli się dobrze przyjrzeć kadrom w tym rozdziale, można dostrzec, że gdzieś tam w tle widać rosnące na krzakach mandarynki Nami. I to całkiem sporo... Skoro byli tacy głodni, to czemu ich nie zjedli? O''': Mandarynki, powiadasz... Owszem. Są. Rosną. Sęk w tym, że ich zjedzenie oznaczałoby pewną śmierć. I to na miejscu. Bez przesady. Człowiek jest w stanie przeżyć tydzień bez jedzenia. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, czy masz w sobie wystarczającą chęć życia, by przetrwać, czy wybierzesz zjedzenie mandarynek i szybką śmierć z rąk przerażającej Pani Nawigator. Tak, tak, trudny wybór, ale życie jest brutalne... Swoją drogą, chciałbym wierzyć, że Nami jest jednak zdolna do jakiś ludzkich odruchów i podzieliłaby się mandarynką, gdyby od tego zależało życie kogoś z załogi... (Dygot, dygot) '''D: Panie Odaaaaa! Telefon Panu dzwoniii! O''': A, co mnie to. To pewnie tylko redakcja Jumpa. '''D: Panie Oda, mam takie pytanie. Chciałbym napisać bezpośrednio do Pana list, sęk w tym, że nie znam adresu. Czy mógłby mi Pan go podać? O''': Adres, powiadasz. List, powiadasz. Ależ Twój list właśnie do mnie dotarł! (tadaaam) No więc tak. Można się ze mną skontaktować na dwa sposoby: napisać na adres redakcji Jumpa albo prosto do działu SBS. Zapewniam, że oba działają i wszystkie Wasze listy do mnie trafiają. Rozdział 224, Strona 166 '''D: Zauważyłem, że Miss Double Finger (dzięki mocom kol-kolcowocu) potrafi wypuszczać kolce nie tylko ze swojego ciała, ale np. z ubrań. Dlaczego? O''': A dlatego, że wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby nie potrafiła i za każdym razem rozdzierała w ten sposób ubranie. Toż to by była czysta pornografia normalnie! Musiałbym to narysować na okładce - i pomyślcie, jak byście się wtedy czuli pytając o OP w księgarni. Tego właśnie chcecie!? Hm!? '''D: Dzień Dobry, to ja, córka sama. Panie Oda! Musimy poważnie porozmawiać, gdyż jestem zniesmaczona Pańskim zachowaniem! W tomie 23 narysował Pan scenę, w której Fullbody i Jango wręczają Hinie bukiety ("kwieciee"), prawda? Proszę tylko spojrzeć na bukiet Jango. Toż to zwykłe, pospolite chwasty! Jak Pana znam, Panie Oda, to pewnie zmęczył się Pan rysowaniem pięknych róż Fullbody'ego i kwiaty Jango narysował byle jak. Mam rację? I co Pan na to powie? O''': No wiesz co! Jak możesz tak mówić! Wcale się nie zmeczyłem tymi różami, je też narysowałem byle jak! (domm) Znaczy, nie byle jak, co w dość prosty sposób. Panie i Panowie, czas na błyskawiczny wykład profesora Idy pt. "Jak szybko narysować różę". Trójkąt, trójkąt, trójkąt, trójkąt, trójkąt, łaaał! Gotowe. '''D: Panie Oda, Pan to lubi płatać czytelnikom figle, prawda? Te wszystkie Pandamany i w ogóle... No więc ja też postanowiłem spłatać Panu figla! Uwaga... Na tym kończymy SBS! O: O, no patrzcie, skończył się... No nic, do przeczytania w następnym tomie! Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS